Demon and Soul
by Frozen Marsdess
Summary: Una vez al año los ángeles de la luz y los ángeles de la oscuridad salen de sus mundos para explorar el mundo humano. Los demonios son aquellos que salen para disfrutar de los placeres que les brindan la agonía de los mortales. Uno de ellos sale a hacer lo mismo pero se encuentra con un alma rota y perdida. ONESHOT, RIREN


**Pairing:** Levi x Eren (Riren)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Angst, muerte de un personaje, horror, lenguaje explícito.

* * *

DEMON AND SOUL

NORMAL POV

Se acerca el día.

Se acerca el día en que los seres oscuros y aquellos a quienes no gustan de ser nombrados salen.

Se acerca el día en que los seres del averno salen.

Y cuando salen los festejan.

Una vez al año los portales de los límites que existen entre el mundo de los mortales y el mundo de los espíritus se abren. Se abren las puertas del edén perdido para aquellas benevolentes almas que quieran ver a sus seres queridos en el mundo mortal y pasar unas horas con ellos antes de volver a pasar otro año disfrutando de su recompensa por sus buenas obras.

Sin embargo, también se abren las puertas del abismo eterno. No para las almas de las personas que tienen como castigo pasar su eternidad en ese oscuro lugar, sino para los ángeles de las tinieblas, para los verdugos que se encargan de castigas a las almas que han sido malvadas en el mundo mortal. Los demonios salen una vez al año para atormentar a las almas que pronto llegarán al averno. Les encanta hacerlo porque la agonía y desesperación que reciben de los vivos es mucho más deliciosa que los que están muertos.

Todos están muy emocionados y ansían que este día llegue lo más pronto posible. Todos están preparándose, en especial uno: uno demonio llamado Levi, un demonio destacado en el castigo y tortura de las almas, un íncubo que le encanta saborear el terror y la agonía de las mujeres y hombres jóvenes tanto en vida como en la muerte. Cuando sale del abismo le encanta atacar a aquellas mujeres y hombres que son muy prepotentes, superficiales y egocéntricos. Le encanta ver el quiebre que estos experimentan bajo su dominio. Por eso está emocionado, por eso ansía salir, por eso espera que llegue el día de Halloween.

* * *

Iba volando satisfecho.

Había disfrutado de cinco hombres y mujeres.

Le sorprendió lo rápido que los encontró.

Usualmente, y al ser un aperitivo difícil de encontrar, le pareció extraño que al primer momento en que salió había sentido el olor dulce de la prepotencia y el orgullo en personas jóvenes.

Cualquiera se preguntaría por qué no ataca a cualquier mujer o cualquier hombre que se encuentre, pero por medio de un convenio entre el edén perdido y el averno, estos ángeles oscuros tienen prohibido atacar a personas que tienen el alma limpia o poco manchada. Además el olor que despiden estas personas no es nada atractivo para ellas.

Las personas que tienen el castigo de pasar el resto de su existencia en el averno son muy raros y escaso; sin embargo para Levi, es muy extraño haber disfrutado un buen número de almas cuando lo normal es una al año. Supongo que los mortales están olvidando que existen normas en el mundo. Bueno, es mejor así; más almas para Levi.

Un poco cansado se sentó en un puente rodeado de espesa vegetación a descansar un poco y para ver si podría detectar un olor que lo atrajera para poder seguir disfrutando de su día.

No llevaba mucho tiempo ahí cuando sintió un olor peculiar. Un olor bastante raro. Esperó un poco para poder detectarlo bien y cuando habían pasado unos minutos lo pudo oler bien: era un olor muy atrayente, pero no era nada comparado con las almas de las personas a quienes le encantaba torturar. Logrando identificarlo, era el alma de una persona que no estaba manchada.

Levi se extrañó, ya que estas almas no son nada atrayentes, sin embargo, ésta parecía embriagarle y llevarle a un lugar que no supo identificar. Escuchó unos pasos y giró la cabeza para ver el causante de esos ruidos. Lo vio aparecer: era el mortal más hermoso que nunca antes había visto en toda su existencia. Su porte era delgado y esbelto, su cabello era largo hasta los un poco debajo de los hombros y castaño, su cara era muy hermosa y de apariencia joven, pero lo que al demonio le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos: dos grandes esmeraldas muy expresivas, aunque estaban opacas y apagadas. Al igual que su andar era decaído y parecía que se caería pronto.

Levi no podía dejar de verlo; y por primera vez en su existencia no quería atacarlo, ni hacerle daño a pesar de su olor atrayente. Leyó su alma con sólo mirar su pecho: parecía ser un chico con muchos problemas consigo. Vivía solo, no tenía amigos, sólo trabajaba para pagar las deudas y para sus necesidades primordiales. Vio que los problemas del chico habían empeorado drásticamente. Al parecer se enteraron de que le gustaban los hombres y que había sido discriminado por ello en su trabajo que terminó siendo despedido y lo echaron de su complejo de cuartos en donde vivía para que no pudiera ocasionar problemas a los vecinos.

Trató de buscar otro trabajo mientras vivía en un motel de mala pinta pero al parecer su anterior jefe, no a gusto con sólo despedirlo, había esparcido información difamatoria sobre él para que no fuera contratado a ningún lugar, a pesar de que era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

Trató de mudarse a otra ciudad, y lo hizo, pero perdió tanto dinero que se vio en la calle. De igual forma intentó encontrar trabajo pero la mala fama le seguía. Terminó durmiendo en las calles, apenas viviendo de la poca limosna que la gente le daba, pero dado su aspecto, las otras personas pensaban que era uno de esos que ingería sustancias raras en su cuerpo. Lo último que vio Levi es que ya había llegado a su límite y había llegado a ese lugar para así desaparecer de una vez por todas del mundo mortal.

Levi vio que el chico paró y miró hacia el vacío. El puente era muy alto, como diez o veinte metros de altura. En el fondo había un pequeño riachuelo que corría rodeado de una espesa bruma. Lo demás eran piedras lisas, rugosas y filosas regadas por todas partes. El chico miraba el vacío como si tuviera una lucha mental entre dejar de existir o seguir luchando, hasta que al fin se decidió y subió al barandal de piedra. El demonio no intervino en estas acciones, sólo se quedó sentado como un espectador.

Al cabo de unos minutos el chico saltó al vació y, por inercia, si cuerpo iba cayendo en forma hozontal con la vista al suelo. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe opacado por el silencio del lugar. Levi decició bajar. En casos de suicidio los demonios no intervienen porque es decisión de la persona el acabar con su vida. Sin embargo, su curiosidad pudo más que él y bajó para verificar si lograba ver el alma del chico. Abrió sus alas negras y se lanzó al vacío.

Cuando llegó encontró una escena de lo más horripilante y asquerosa jamás vista: el cuerpo estaba boca abajo entre las piedras pero su cabeza había logrado dar una vuelta completa que ahora parecía que mirara hacia el cielo. Como si una fuerza del destino se tratase, una piedra muy picuda atravezaba el torso del chico que había logrado sacar parte de sus víceras y ahora se encontraban balanceándose en la punta de la piedra. Sus brazos estaban extendidos a ambos lados, sólo que uno de ellos estaba muy torcido. Una de sus piernas estaba muy doblada y la otra se le había desprendido del cuerpo a causa del impacto. Lo único lindo era su cara que no había sufrido ningún rasguño, sólo que sus ojos estaban opacos y poco a poco estaban haciéndose grises. La sangre fluía cual corriente hasta llegar al riachuelo para mezclarse con ella.

Levi observaba la escena y al mismo tiempo buscaba el alma del chico. Lo encontró sentado a unos metros del cuerpo. Levi se acercó a él y se dio cuenta que estaba con la cabeza entre las manos y escuchaba un sollozo apagado que salía del chico.

—¡¿Por qué sigo aquí?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Seguramente pensaba que al morir desaparecería por completo. Levi pensó que era mejor explicarle para ganarse su confianza.

—Porque fuiste tú el que acabó con su vida— habló el demonio con voz grave y profunda pero al mismo tiempo muy fría y sin emitir emoción alguna.

El chico levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz y vio al demonio con grandes alas negras idénticas a las de un murciélago, con dos grandes cuernos encima de su cabeza que doblaban hacia atrás. Su piel era muy pálida casi ceniza, y sus ojos eran color plateado que a pesar de mostrar frialdad en su rostro, brillaban como si vieran algo hermoso frente a ellos. El demonio estaba vestido únicamente con unos pantalones negros muy rotos. Mientras que el alma del chico se encontraba desnudo frente a él.

El chico sintió mucho miedo ante tal visión puesto que él siempre había pensado que los ángeles no existían, por ende los demonios también. Pensaba que al morir ya no existiría nunca más.

—¿V-vienes a llevarme…?— preguntó el alma con temor.

—Eso depende de ti— respondió al instante el demonio mientras movía un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. —Tú decides si ir al Edén o al abismo. Puesto que has sido tú el que decidió terminar con su vida, tienes la libertad de quedarte deambulando en este mundo o elegir uno de los anteriores.

El alma se quedó pensando un momento ante la información que había recibido y luego miró hacia el ángel oscuro para preguntarle:

—¿Q-qué pasaría si voy a cualquiera de esos lugares?

El demonio lo miró intensamente mientras leía sus pensamientos y vio sus temores sobre ir al abismo.

—No pasa nada. Como te repito, los suicidios son comunes y al mismo tiempo un raro fenómeno, y en tu caso no te pasaría nada. Si decides ir al Edén te conviertes en un ángel de luz o si decides ir al averno te conviertes en alguien como yo.— respondió con tranquilidad el demonio.

El chico bajó su cabeza mientras que Levi lo miraba intensamente. Sólo esperaba que no llegara un ángel de la luz para convencerlo de ir al Edén. Él lo quería para él.

—¿Cómo te llamabas, niño?

—…Eren…— respondió con un murmullo.

—Bien, Eren. Escoge. Dudo mucho que quieras quedarte atrapado en este mundo mientras miras como tu contenedor se deshace poco a poco. Puedes venirte conmigo si quieres. Él abismo es un lugar horrible para las almas, pero no para aquellas que han elegido ir a este lugar por decisión propia. Te lo digo por experiencia propia.— y levantó su mano para ofrecerla.

El chico miró lo mano con detenimiento y luego de pensarlo por unos minutos se decidió. Tomó la mano que el demonio le ofrecía y se levantó para seguirle. Empezaron a caminar por las piedras del riachuelo, pero antes de avanzar el chico miró por última vez a su cuerpo que ya empezaba a ser alimento de pequeños insectos que estaban por ahí y luego de inclinar la cabeza a modo de despedida empezó a caminar agarrado de la mano del demonio.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecer a medida que avanzaban más y más. Pasaron por un lago de color negro en donde el chico pudo ver su reflejo sorprendiéndose el par de cuernos que le habían salido encima de la cabeza. Volteó a ver al demonio para preguntarle pero éste sólo le acarició la mano para calmarlo un poco y quitarle el temor que pudiera tener. Por su parte, Levi estaba muy feliz porque había conseguido un alma hermosa para poder divertirse un poco pero al mismo tiempo hacer divertir al chico. Se lo merecía, él se iba a encargar de eso.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron hasta las puertas del abismo para no salir hasta el otro año.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¡Hola! Para celebrar Halloween he decidido hacer este pequeño oneshot xD lo sé, es cortito pero es lo que la inspiración me dio. Lo había escrito en páginas pero cuando estaba por pasarlo a la PC me dio por cambiarlo un poco, por ejemplo: iba a ser un POV Levi pero al final quedó narrador normal y agregar el suicidio de Eren, sólo espero no haberlo hecho mal.

Bueno, espero que les guste y cualquier opinión, crítica o lo que sea pueden hacerla y yo veré como responderles xD

Nos leemos pronto


End file.
